Optical sensor systems may be used to identify objects within a physical environment and to track those objects as they move throughout the physical environment. Optical tracking of a human subject may be used to control an electronic device such as a computer or a gaming device. As one such example, a human subject may provide a control input to an electronic device by moving his or her body within a scene observed by one or more optical sensors.